Talk:The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King
This seems like a very interesting novel. Since Lovia has free press, Brenda, you will be allowed to write it the way you want to write it. I hope you will include much information, much info. Dr. Magnus 16:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I am interested in the book Pierlot McCrooke 16:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) When will chapter 2 be finished? Pierlot McCrooke 10:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I hope it'll be soon. It is nice to read. I hope I'll be in the book aswell! Dr. Magnus 11:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope also. I hope the king wont delete this book Pierlot McCrooke 11:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC) He won't: it's about him, how nice is that! I think you and me will also be in it, Pierlot. In fact, I am pretty sure about that. And Brenda herself, of course. Dr. Magnus 13:55, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::What will be section 3? Pierlot McCrooke 14:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Probably something about the IGP and the LCP. About the opposition to the King and his government, a piece about Honecker, Doorian, McCrooke, Scanderson, Serov, Gira and Young herself. You will be in it aswell, Pierlot. Dr. Magnus 16:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Great! Great, well done, well written Brenda Young! I absolutely love The Insight into Lovia: The Despotic King... It is a great novel. I am looking forward to the rest of it. I think you are a very brave person to openly endorse and defend the IGP! Dr. Magnus 16:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think this is populist crap by someone who feels politically isolated. But how well I do not agree with your hysteric claims and exaggerated views I do think it is nice to have some 'intellectual opposition' instead of pervert vandalism for a change. 13:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I do not like this, cause it's a bunch of lies, and I do not like lies at all. @w@ --Lars Washington 17:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I like it. I am looking forward to the rest of this "novel". You could just simply dismiss it as a "work of fiction" if you dislike it. Dr. Magnus 18:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :It isn't much of a novel: no motive, no technical devices, ... just populist nonsense. I will not react against it, but she sure is moving on thin ice! 08:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh right, a fictionalized story about me! How good. Being a philologist in the making, I will not dignify such projects with comment. 08:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe I should start a polemic over this? 08:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::You could Pierlot McCrooke 09:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ptolemaic Polemarch Polemic I did find the time to write an answer to this book. I believe polemics can learn us much more than black lists. I hope however that I will not be the only one to have read both opinions! 14:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I wont ask you to consider the facts or to leave the cursing behind. You would probably call it censorship anyway. 07:31, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you mean this kind of cursing? It doesn't bother me, cause I and know the truth anyhow. BTW, the plot might be getting similarities with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_leugen_van_Pierrot De leugen van Pierrot.], so I'll keep watching, and that is what it is all about, watch and wait... --Lars Washington 11:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I mean the kind of cursing in which people without decent arguments leave all reason behind and start a crusade of irrational proportion against the demons of their own creation. Thát kind of cursing. 14:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I like this "answer" to this book. However, I am not in it! To bad... Dr. Magnus 21:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I have only used the names I absolutely had too. In contrast to miss Young, I tried to accuse views and actions instead of people. Also, I refused to 'flatter' people for certain heroic deeds. Not that you heroes don't deserve the credit, but if you have to win a discussion by 'smooth talks' you clearly have no serious point do defend. 08:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at the "black king\white king" talk page, please. There was something about the book that was "missing"... Dr. Magnus 08:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) bleh this book is a shitty nasty crappy little girl book... bleh! I SHIT ON THIS BOOK... becuz i am not in it... how can you about forget me? Drabo13 07:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :It is indeed a piece of poor writing. The "bastard man" part is getting annoying as well... 09:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Even though I do not really agree with those who wrote it, I am glad they admire me... Dr. Magnus 11:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) One of the worst books ever written Pierlot McCrooke 15:29, June 15, 2016 (UTC)